deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oshbosh/Season 2 Battle 1: Buck vs Wicket
Buck: The insane weasal that lives in prehistoric times, who fights an almost neverending war against his dinosaur nemesis Rudy. Wicket W. Warrick: The ewok leader, who under all odds, led the ewoks to victory against the Imperial Stormtroopers. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST! To find out, our world class fighters are testing fictions most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe. Nor rules,some safety and maybe some mercy. It's a dual to the (Sometimes) death to decide who is...The Deadliest Warrior! with the start of my season, today we look at two animal like lifeforms using primitive stone weaponry. But of these two fictional stone using animals, who will come up on top? Biographies 'Buck' Buck (full name Buckminster) is an English-accented weasel that lived in the underground Dinosaur World. He made his appearance in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. He is voiced by Simon Pegg in the movie and by James Patrick Stuart in the video game. Buck had fallen into the underground realm of dinosaurs in his past, and had run into trouble quickly, as a giant Baryonyx, who he named "Rudy" attacked him, seperating Buck's optic nerve. To bandage his socket, Buck tied a leaf around his head and attempted to escape Rudy, but was swallowed up by the dinosaur. Before Buck was truly eaten, however, he managed to grab onto Rudy's uvula and launch himself out of the dinosaur's jaws, breaking his way through Rudy's teeth as he did. Buck then took Rudy's tooth as a weapon for himself and went on to survive and thrive in the dinosaur world. Rudy and Buck's story is similair to the famous novel Moby Dick by Herman Melville in which Captain Ahab relentlessly searches out theWhite Sperm Whale who took his leg in a previous battle. He is cleverly named after the ice company Buck Ice located in Columbus, GA. He possibly had parents, but they could have gotten killed or even eaten by Rudy.but,it's possible if his parents and family still lived in the ice age because Buck is the only weasel and mammal that live in the Dino world. Buck is obviously insane, but in a brave, good, and hilarious way. He is bold, daring, cunning, free spirited, and one heck of a daredevil, in fact he is so brave that he does not fear Rudy, unlike everyone else. He seems to enjoy his rivalry with Rudy, the dinosaur who took his eye, and in return Buck took his tooth as a weapon, which he wields with amazing skills. His obsession with Rudy and dreams of defeating him in battle might suggest that he he holds a grudge against Rudy for taking his eye, much like how Rudy holds a grudge against Buck for taking his tooth. When Buck meets the herd, he seems uninterested in getting to know them as he promptly told them to go home. But he obviously was concerned for them as he followed them to the Jungle of Misery and saved Manny and Diegofrom a carnivorous plant. He's prone to making brazen and impressive remarks and feats, but almost immediately afterward, he does something that makes him look like a crazy lunatic, such as speaking into a rock like it's a cell phone, talking to skulls, swinging from mid-air, the list goes on. He is a survivor who knows what he's dealing with in the world below, but he's been in the Dinosaur World for so long he's even admitted he lost his mind. Specifically, he says he lost it three months ago from when Manny asked him. He also states he is, or was, married to an ugly pineapple. But despite his insanity, foolishness, and life-risking nerve, Buck has a good heart as he without hesitation risked life and limb to protect his new friends, although he seems to get a kick out of risking life and limb on a daily routine. Buck seemed to get along well with Diego and Ellie, and the opossum twins, though his relationship with Manny is sketchy, in-fact, Buck has been shown to not be so fond of Manny. One example of that is that in the video game, when Buck is told that Manny and Diego have been eaten by a carnivorous plant, Buck asks which one is Manny but then reluctantly said that he will save them both, meaning that Buck first planned not to save Manny. Diego admired and respected Buck for his impressive lifestyle, skills, courage, and was the one to say goodbye to him when Buck chose to remain in the World below. Buck liked Ellie mostly because she heeded him and listened to him better than any of the others did. Crash and Eddie also admired Buck, and respected him enough to call him master at one point in the movie, but a couple times their stupidity astounded even Buck. Manny was reluctant and nervous to follow Buck's rules and orders, mostly because of how Buck was apparently out of his mind, and feared that the weasel's insane antics would endanger Ellie and their child. But Manny warmed up to Buck enough to invite him to join their herd. Although he saved him, Buck didn't spend enough time with Sid to form a real relationship (On-screen, at least. How they might have gotten to know each other on the way back is up for debate). Buck had made several acquaintances, while in the dinosaur world, including a caterpillar, that grew to become a giant butterfly, and a pineapple, that Buck had woken up married to, but loved, though he states that it was an ugly pineapple. While in the dinosaur world, however, Buck's sanity slipped away and he lost his mind. This seems to be because of lack of contact, he might be suffering from loneliness. Buck may be based off of the late Steve Irwinsince they both wrangle large reptiles. He's the only one in the Dinosaur Valley that is not afraid of Rudy. Buck first appears, blowing a shell like it's a horn, and swings in to the rescue, but the vine breaks, sending him hurling over the trees and crashing into one, ruining the moment. He makes up for it by saving Manny, Ellie, Diego, Crash & Eddie from some dinosaurs. He introduces himself, giving an obvious, yet humorous, impression that he's insane. When Ellie explains they came to find Sid, who was taken by Momma, he tells them Sid's dead and to go home. They insist on going despite his warnings, although he gave them directions to where momma went with her babies and Sid. He appears later, in the, as he put it, "Jungle of Misery", to save Manny and Diego from a giant carnivorous plant in a manner similar to disarming a bomb (he cut a red "wire" but turns out it was the blue one, which made the plant regurgitate Manny, Diego and Buck). Ellie persuades him to help them find Sid, and he agrees by giving them rules (which as he said he makes along the way): #Always listen to Buck. (Which Manny finds hard to follow) #Stay in the middle of the trail. #He who has gas travels at the back of the pack (making Crash suddenly go to the back). #Have your heads examined (A sarcastic remark by Manny, which Buck stated was Rule #4). #You do not have to follow Rule #2 if there is a female involved or a cute dog. Along the way, Buck makes more and more apparent signs he's a lunatic. For example, he talked into a rock like it was a cellphone. They come to the "Chasm of Death," which he explains was initially called "Big Smelly Crack." But it just made everyone giggle. He uses a ribcage suspended by vines to ferry Ellie across the chasm, but not before warning her not to breathe in the toxic fumes. He then sends the ride back for the others, but it gets stuck halfway. Manny, Diego, Crash & Eddie accidentally breathe in the fumes, but it turns out it has the effects of helium, making their voices really high and squeaky (like Alvin & the Chipmunks), but it also causes uncontrollable laughter and some degree of madness. Buck tells them to stop laughing but they just mock him. Ellie asks what's wrong with them laughing, and he answers her by pointing down to dino skeletons and saying "They died laughing!". Buck gets caught in the gas as well so Ellie saves them herself. That night, buck tells the story of how he lost his eye and how he got his weapon in a dramatic story about the Beast, Rudy. In the morning, they come across where Momma and Sid argued over what to feed to the T-Rex Triplets, and Buck makes some outlandish theories, which are of course, completely ridiculous and wrong. Manny then asks when exactly Buck lost his mind and he answers, "About three months ago. I woke up one morning married to a pineapple. An UGLY pineapple. (sighs) But I loved her." They then come to the "Plates of Woe" where it is obvious Rudy passed through (As Buck quotes: The plates of woe! OR... whatevers left of 'em). During the trek, Ellie goes into labor and is separated. Buck orders Manny and Diego to go protect her while he and the opossums go on ahead to find Sid. They come to a cliff where he gets the opossums excited. The conversation went as follows: Buck: Boys! Are you ready for adventure?! Crash & Eddie (salute): Yes Sir! Buck: For danger?! Crash & Eddie: Yes Sir! Buck (hugs them close with a mad look): For death?! Eddie: Um, could you repeat the question? Buck ignores him and they dive off the cliff, and fly back up on a pterodactyl. Eddie asks if he's flow one before, but he unworried replies, "No! First time, actually!" As they fly to get to Sid, who is heading towards Lava Falls on a rock, they are forced to take evasive action from a pack of flying predators, but manage to outfly them and save Sid. They return to Manny, Ellie, and Diego, to see Ellie has just given birth to hers and Manny's new baby daughter, Peaches. Buck then states it's time to take them home. At the cave, they're about to bid farewell when Rudy makes his appearance and attacks. Buck tells them to run while he distracts his mortal enemy, and is almost eaten. Luckily, he is saved by Diego. Working together, Buck, Diego, Manny, and Sid tie up Rudy, but due to Sid's clumsiness, he breaks free. But they are saved by the timely arrival of Momma, who pushes Rudy over a cliff, apparently to his death. With Rudy gone, Buck doesn't know what to do, but is invited to join the herd by Diego and Manny, and he accepts. But just before they emerge from the cave to the world above, Buck hears the roar of Rudy, who survived the fall. Diego says goodbye to Buck, who says that the Dinos really out to stay in the world beneath, and says to Diego, "Take care of them, Tiger." Diego replies, "'Always listen to Buck.'" And with that, Diego catches up with the herd as Buck destroys the bridge, sealing the cave as he returns to the world beneath to be where he belongs. He is last seen, riding Rudy off into the jungle. (Info from Ice Age Wiki) 'Wicket W. Warrick' Wicket Wystri Warrick was an Ewok scout warrior and later ruler of Bright Tree Village on the forest moon of Endor. The great-Grandson of Erpham Warrick, Wicket was the third son of Deej and Shodu Warrick, followinh Weechee and Willy, and was the older brother of Winda. Wicket led an adventuros life, even from a very young age. He and his friends, namely Teebo and Princess Knesaa continually protetcted their village from harm and the surrounding forest from thoses that would do them harm, such as Morag the Tulgah witch, the Duloks and other threats from Endor and beyond. He almost inadvertently killed Emperor Palpatine while defending sunstar during Doctor Raygar's quest for Imperial dominaton. Wicket aided the Towani family when they crash-landed on Endor, and later assisted Noa Briqualon in the battle against the Sanyassans. Wicket also played a instrumental role in helping the Rebel Alliance defeat the Galactic Empire during the Battle of Endor. After the death of Chief Chirpa, Wicket Warrick and his bride, Kneesaa together ruled over Bright Tree Village. (From the Star Wars wiki) Weaponry Buck47.jpg|Bucks knife Ice age 3 game buck 3 by jemi97-d38cy7r.jpg|Bucks whip Buck appears.jpg|Buck's belt of smoke bombs Rudytrueheight.png|Rudy Buck1.jpg|Buck Stone-axe.jpeg|Stone Ax Stone age stone-pointed spear Djel'Quong2009.png|Stone Spear Slingshot.jpg|Slingshot Ewok cartoon catapult.jpeg|Ewok Catapult Wicket_wosw.jpeg|Wicket W. Warrick X-Factors to consider Who is more intelligiant? Who has more experiance? Who is more skilled? Who is more agile? Who has more physical strength? Voting Voting ends by Febuary 13th. Votes must be edges or at least a paragraph explaining why the chosen warrior would win. 4-3 sentences count as half a vote and 2-1 sentences or sentences with false info will not count. Get voting! (For more info on Buck, see http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Buck. For more info on Wicket, see http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wicket_Wystri_Warrick) Notes This will take place in Bucks home realm. It will not be a battle to the death, rather a battle to a knock out. It's a battle of the fictional stone weapon using lifeforms! Who is Deadliest!? Buck and his dinosaur Rudy were prowling along the "Jungle of Misary"(For some reason that I honestly can't think of). It has been two monthes since his adventure with Manny and the other animals and he is now living a peaceful life in the Dino world. "I really do miss those animals." He slyly said. "I had fun." He continues to walk around the Jungle of Misary. On the other side of the jungle, a small bear-look alike was standing next to a catapult. It s the Ewok scout turned leader, Wicket. He is resting by his catapault. Suddenly he hears a loud noise. "What in the name of..." Wicket mumbled aloud. He gets up, picks up a big rock and loads it into the catapault. He then launches the rock at whatever is there. Buck see's the rock coming at him and Rudy and quickly dodges the rock. 'What was that?' He thought. He decided to go check out where the rock came from. Meanwhile, Wicket decided to rest again along side his catapult. Suddenly, Rudy and Buck comes out of the trees and charges at Wicket. He quickly throws another rock onto the catapult. However, Rudy smashes into the catapult and destroys it. However, the rock that was loaded falls on Rudy, killing him. Buck dismounts and takes out his whip. He cracks it as he approches Wicket. Seeing Buck's sign of force he grabs his spear and approaches Buck. Wicket first take a stab at Buck but he dodges it. Wicket takes another stab but Buck dodges and hits Wicket in the eye with his whip. He then wraped his whip around Wicket's foot and trips him. Wicket retreats to higher ground. He takes out his sling and loads a rock into it. He then throws the rock. Buck prepares to dodge but it lands at his feet. Buck climbs up the hill and takes out his knife. Wicket takes out his stone ax. The two warriors duel. Wicket manages to knock the knife out of Buck's hand. He then knicks Buck down. Before he could finish him, Buck takes out a smoke bomb and throws it at Wicket blinding him.He then retrieves his knife and smacks Wicket with the hilt, knocking him uncoincious. Buck looks down at his knocked out oppoenent. "Better luck next time, brownie." Buck said as he walked away. Winner: Buck Experts Opinion Buck won for two reasons. First off, Rudy completely demolished any weapon Wicket could bring. Second, he had the X-Factors of Agillity, Intllect and Skill (Not causing harm to himself with his own weapons). Although Wicket had superior ranged weapons, as well as physical strength and experiance, he was simply outmatched by the weasal's dinosaur. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles